


[Podfic] And Now, By Accident, a Couple (Or, Oa's Been Quiet, and Guy and Kyle Act Like Dudes)

by Twilight_Angel



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, dcu_freeforall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Life on Oa is usually of the exploding variety, but it's got to be quiet occasionally. And in those occasions, you can almost miss some things.





	[Podfic] And Now, By Accident, a Couple (Or, Oa's Been Quiet, and Guy and Kyle Act Like Dudes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Now, By Accident, a Couple [Or, Oa's Been Quiet, and Guy and Kyle Act Like Dudes]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> Thanks to Perpetual Motion for the blanket permission! :D

**[Mediafire MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d5s7hxf5wdd6k5d/And_Now_By_Accident_A_Couple.mp3/file)**

26:14 | 24.1MB 


End file.
